


mis-take me, just like that

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Gay blow, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Injury, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Mistakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: As Arthur lay in bed with Merlin snuggled to his side, he thought back on his day and how he'd ended up sporting a headache and a plaster over his right eyebrow.This was my entry for Kinkalot 2020: Challenge 2: Mistakes!
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	mis-take me, just like that

As Arthur lay in bed with Merlin snuggled to his side, he thought back on his day and how he'd ended up sporting a headache and a plaster over his right eyebrow. His face felt sore but he thought he wouldn't change any of the events of that day.

Merlin was sleeping soundly beside him and Arthur kissed the man's forehead before replaying the evening over in his head.

It was late in the afternoon and Arthur had invited Merlin over. The flat was theirs for the day as Gwaine was away on a business trip.

Finding time alone together was rare these days since Gwaine had moved in with Arthur. Not that he begrudged it of course, Gwaine was his best mate. But being alone with Merlin was almost a commodity and Arthur stole every chance he could to spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

As soon as Merlin stepped through the door Arthur had pinned him against the wall, sealing their mouths together in a heated kiss. He pulled Merlin's shirt over his head and nipped at his collar bone, making the man gasp with a smile.

“Pleased to see me?” Merlin quipped.

“You have no idea.” Arthur replied as he continued to pepper kisses down Merlin's neck, his collarbone, his chest.

Merlin sighed happily and let his head fall back against the wall, allowing Arthur to continue his trail of kisses. Arthur's cock twitched and hardened, straining against his jeans. He rolled his hips forward into Merlin who grabbed him by the waist and pushed them through to Arthur's bedroom.

It didn't take long before Merlin had Arthur stripped naked and on his knees, mouth wide open, waiting patiently.

The carpet was burning Arthur's knees as he started bobbing forward and backwards, swallowing Merlin's shaft as best he could. Two strong hands were in his hair and Arthur could hear Merlin moaning above him, soft noises filling the air.

“Fuck, Arthur… Yeah, take me, just like that.” Merlin's voice filled Arthur's ears and the blonde worked harder to hear more of those delicious sounds.

Arthur slid his tongue against the head of Merlin's cock, licking the slit and swallowing salty pre-come. Merlin was incredibly hard in his mouth and Arthur knew he would never get enough of that feeling.

Arthur raised his hands to Merlin's hips and gripped tightly as Merlin began thrusting forward of his own accord, chasing his orgasm Arthur guessed.

A sudden noise outside the bedroom door startled both of the men and Arthur let Merlin's cock drop from his mouth with a lewd _pop_.

_Gwaine can't be home yet, surely?_ Arthur thought to himself.

He looked round Merlin's body towards the door and panicked when it began to open.

“Don't come in!” Arthur shouted but the door continued to move.

Merlin reached down to grab his trousers and pulled them up with such force that Arthur wasn't entirely sure what happened next. There was a sudden pain in his face and then Arthur fell backwards, clutching his eye with both hands.

“Ouch! Shit!” He shouted.

His face stung, his eye hurt and all Arthur could hear was Gwaine laughing loudly in the distance and Merlin muttering “ _I'm sorry!”_ over and over again.

“What the fuck..!” Arthur exclaimed as he pulled his hands away and blinked as his vision spotted.

“Looks like I caught you both at the wrong moment!” Gwaine laughed, clutching onto his side and leaning against the door frame.

“Don't you ever bloody knock?” Merlin asked angrily, leaning over Arthur. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just.. My eye.”

“I might've hit you with my belt buckle when I pulled my jeans up. Your eyebrow is bleeding.” Merlin stammered as he reached out a hand to Arthur's face.

Arthur pressed a finger to his brow and looked at the blood that stained his finger. “Fuck.”

“It was an accident, a mistake, I'm sorry!” Merlin babbled but Arthur shook his head.

“No, the mistake was thinking Gwaine would ever be polite enough to bloody _knock!”_ Arthur snarled, sitting up and cursing everything that was holy.

Arthur quickly realised that he was still naked and shot a death stare at the man in his doorway who was still laughing.

“Yeah, sorry. My mistake!” Gwaine smirked, directing his eye line away from the two men on the floor.

“Definitely your mistake, you arsehole.” Arthur leered.

“How will you ever explain that injury to anyone?!” Gwaine replied.

“God, Arthur, I'm so sorry.” Merlin said again, grabbing some of Arthur's clothes and handing them to him.

“It's okay, love. Just tell that prick to bugger off.”

Merlin turned to Gwaine. “Please?”

“Of course, sorry for the intrusion, Princess.” Gwaine said as he backed out the room, still snickering to himself.

As soon as Gwaine had gone, Merlin disappeared from sight and returned quickly with a wipe and bandage for Arthur. Soon enough, Arthur was patched up and sitting in bed, still quietly frustrated.

“I must've got the dates wrong. He's not due back till the 12th.”

“Arthur… It is the 12th.”

“Fucking hell.” Arthur clapped a hand over his face then winced in pain as he caught the small cut on his eyebrow.

“Guess we’re all making mistakes today then.” Merlin chuckled, kissing Arthur's head with a smile.

“I guess we are.” Arthur sighed.

“And I’ll definitely be making that up to you at some point.”

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and watched as Gwaine entered.

“Hey, so, sorry about that.” Gwaine began, though there was still a hint of amusement in his face. “I'm gonna go to Percy’s tonight. Give you guys space to… Finish up.” Gwaine winked and disappeared from the room.

The door closed and Merlin looked up at Arthur with a smile.

“Guess I can make it up to you right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is based on a real life event that happened to me 👀


End file.
